Ed n Eddy
Ed n Eddy is a fanfiction series and a continuation of the original Ed, Edd n Eddy cartoon show. It starts off with the original three Eds in their college years, until Edd suddenly passes away and his friends have to deal with his absence. While another character, Murray, fills the void, things turn gloomy again when he gets married and leaves to California. Despite the many setbacks, the two Eds try to make the best of it and continue their lives like normal. After the last season finished, plans for a sequel series were in the making, but temporarily cancelled because of the little viewership Ed n Eddy received. Created by LyokoWarrior12 in November 4th of 2009. Characters Ed Ed stayed his cheerfully simple self, though gets equally as much affected by the tragedies he and others get exposed to, implying he has socially developed over the years. He proves himself to be a hard worker and does his best at college, while Eddy gets constantly distracted. ---- Edd Edd, nicknamed "Double D", experienced a short moment of happiness by having Nazz as his wife, but then died of a stroke in his sleep. ---- Eddy Eddy is still a selfish character who only cares about his own fortune and happiness, though slowly learns to value the friendships he established. He started to desperately hold onto them after Edd's sudden death and fears to end up alone. His scamming practises are still going strong, though, and he always manages to surround himself with people to do his bidding. As multiple girls have expressed their fondness for him, it's insinuated that Eddy grew up fairly handsome. --------- * Murray (voiced by Shroob12) (2009-2011) Murray was the new Double D for Eddy and Ed after when Double D left after getting married and he officially became the second Ed member after Double D's passing in the Season 2 premiere, now unlike Double D which he and Eddy would fight a lot Murray and Eddy never fought and they became real good friends, but had left the series at the end of Season 2, but did return in Season 4 to help Eddy and Ed with taking down the huge mall in Store Wars. * Nazz (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) continued to do the voice of Nazz is set to be married to Double D when the show premiered but in the the episode Nazz Comes Home Nazz reviews that she has been upset about the loss of Double D for a month and decides to ask someone to marry her which she asks Eddy Eddy is shocked and tells her that they should remain friends. * Kevin (voiced by Kathleen Barr) who is a huge jerk to the Ed's but unlike the original series Kevin is less of a jerk to Eddy and Ed. * Rolf (voiced by Peter Kelamis) only appeared a few times during Ed And Eddy and hasn't been featured much due to Eddy Murray and Ed being main focus of this spin off. * Jimmy and Sarah (voiced by Keenan Christenson & Janyse Jaud) just like Rolf they also appeared a few times during Ed And Eddy but unlike Rolf neither Jimmy nor Sarah had any episodes about them. Season 1 (2009-2010) Season 2 (2010-2011) A month has passed and Eddy is still struggling with the death of his friend, Double D. His unwillingness to accept help takes a toll on his friends and family... until one day, he goes into Double D's room.. Season 3 (2011-2012) A year has passed since Double D's passing, and with Murray gone and married, it's just Ed, Eddy and their troubles again. Their schoolfriend Barney dates a familiar Kanker girl, Ed has had enough of Sarah's treatment of him, and the widowed Nazz confesses her love to Eddy. Season 4 (2012-2013) The two Eds deal with more problems than ever. Murray returns to help protest a greedy store, the boys take Rolf and Kevin back in time, David is kicked out of the house, and Ed brings Eddy life-changing news. Trivia *Season 3 and 4, while published in 2011-2013, were later edited by Ananasz in 2019; who became a co-writer for the series. * Season 4 officially concluded on January 20th, 2013‎. The following month, the overdue pilot episode for Eddy was written. *The original pilot episode for Eddy was season 4's 14th episode at first; **Murray makes a short cameo. See Also * Eddy (sequel) Category:Series Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan Fiction